


Let my Cameron go

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Embarrassment, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, sleepover, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 3: Exhausted omoCameron is staying the night at Ferris’ place. But when he wakes in the middle of the night with a full bladder, he’s to tired to get up.
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 8





	Let my Cameron go

Cameron opened up his eyes. The moon light shined through the curtains in Ferris’ room.

Ferris was sleeping soundly in his bed right next to him. His back was turned to him. His shoulders slowly going up and down as he was breathing.

Cameron closed his eyes then noticed the fullness of his bladder. But he was to tired to get up. He couldn’t get up if he tried.

He continued to sleep. But his need for the bathroom kept getting stronger and stronger but he just ignored it. He pulled the sleeping bag he was laying in closer to his chin and turned to lay on his other side.

He was comfortable sleeping in Ferris’ sleeping bag and lying his head down on his pillow. Cameron loves staying at Ferris’ house. He could get a good night sleep and didn’t have to worry about his parents yelling at each other or at him.

The room was dead quiet until a soft hiss was heard. 

Cameron’s eyes immediately opened when he felt a trickle down his leg. He stayed frozen until his bladder was completely empty. 

He sat up. Feeling the warm wetness on his bottom and crotch. 

His heart started racing. He didn’t know how he was going to clean this up.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Ferris who was still fast asleep. He quietly unzipped the sleeping bag, the smell almost making him gag. He climbed out and picked it up. He cringed when he felt how heavy it was. 

He stepped over the small puddle of urine and walked over to the bag he had brought with him. He dug through it and took out a pair of underwear. 

He tip toed out of Ferris’ bedroom. Trying his hardest not to make a sound.

Cameron made is way around the dark hallways to the laundry room.

He sat the sleeping bag on the floor and pulled off his soaked pants and underwear. He then slipped in a fresh pair of underpants.

He open the washing machine door and threw the sleeping bag with his pants inside. He then stared at the buttons. Not knowing how to use a single one.

His whole body was shaking. He was on the verge of tears.

Ferris woke up to the sound of footsteps going down his stairs.

He looked beside him and saw Cameron was not there. Not even his sleeping bag.

He swung his legs over the bed the stepped onto the floor. Only when he stepped down, he stepped in a puddle. 

He got down to the floor and sniffed the puddle. It was pee.

Did Cameron wet himself? He thought. Cameron has slept over at his house a thousand times and had never wet the bed. Or has he?

He went down stair and saw the door to the laundry room and wide open and the light was on.

He peeked in and saw Cameron standing over the washing machine. His hand over the buttons like he was going to press one but didn’t. He was wearing only his Underwear and a pajama shirt. And he was shaking. Like he was nervous or something.

“Cameron?”

Cameron jumped. He turned around to find Ferris standing in the door way.

“Are, uh, you alright Cameron?”

Cameron didn’t respond. He just stood there staring at Ferris in shock.

“Cameron, buddy, did you, um, have an accident?”

Cameron then felt a tear roll down his cheek. He sniffled.

“It’s alright if you did. Just, are you alright?”

Cameron then broke out in a sob. He cried in his hands and Ferris rubbed his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry Ferris. I-It was an accident.”

“It’s ok Cameron. Are your wet clothes and sleeping bag already in the washing machine?”

Cameron nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Ok.” Ferris pushed a few buttons on the washing machine and turned it on.

Ferris brought Cameron back up to his room and turned on the lights.

“W-What about the puddle on the floor?” Cameron pointed out.

“Oh. I’ll go get some paper towels to clean it up. Meanwhile you can look in my pajama drawer to find some pants.”

Cameron nodded and walked over to Ferris’s chest of drawers.

Ferris came back with a roll of paper towels in hand. Cameron was sitting on his bed with fresh pajama pants on, wiping away tears from his eyes.

“It’s alright Cameron. Calm down. Just clean up the pee and we can head back to bed.” Ferris handed Cameron the paper towels.

“Thanks Ferris.”

“No problem Cameron.”

Cameron started to clean up the puddle while Ferris went to look for a few blankets Cameron could use.

Finally, they both were settled down. 

“I truly am sorry Ferris. You were so nice to me even though I peed in your sleeping bag.”

“Why would I be mad at you for having an accident. It happens to all of us from time to time.”

“I don’t know. But thanks anyway.”

“My pleasure Cameron.”

They both laid there in silence. Both of them not really knowing what to say.

“You know Cameron. I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“Wanna go see what kind of food I have in the kitchen?”

“Sure.”


End file.
